


Wish List

by connorssock



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Biting, Breeding Kink, Butt Plugs, Cock Rings, Come Eating, Come Inflation, Foursome - M/M/M/M, Kissing, M/M, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rimming, Sloppy Seconds, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-17
Updated: 2019-01-17
Packaged: 2019-10-11 16:11:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17450162
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/connorssock/pseuds/connorssock
Summary: There were a few kinks neither Gavin or Hank talked about wanting to indulge in. It's just as well they live with two detective androids who can put together clues and make both their dreams come true.





	Wish List

It was bloody typical that one of Hank’s cold cases got a time sensitive new lead on his day off. He’d been so looking forward to a day in bed with his lovers, the four of them spending a lazy day together, maybe take Sumo for a walk and otherwise enjoy each other’s company. But, Karma was a bitch and Hank had to tear himself out of the warm bed and get in the car as Connor promised to keep him company with messages throughout the day.

The promise was kept, the first picture arrived soon after Hank settled at his desk and began to pull up the reports to re-familiarise himself with the case. It was Nines and Gavin curled up half under the covers, Connor obviously took the picture as he stood at the foot of the bed. Nines had a hand splayed possessively on Gavin’s chest, pulling his body close to his while Gavin dozed.

_He has no idea we’re making both your dreams come true today._

Connor’s message made Hank raise an eyebrow but he decided not to push for an elaboration. If Connor wanted to play games then he wasn’t going to ruin it.

 

                Back in their bedroom, Connor and Nines shared a knowing grin. They let Gavin have a lie-in, oblivious to their plans for the time being. It had been something that both Hank and Gavin had been almost shy about. Fantasies that they thought would repulse or drive away their lovers. Unfortunately, or rather, fortunately for them both, Connor and Nines were designed to be detectives, good and finding leads, piecing together conclusions from discarded bits of information. Between the two of them, it was almost child’s play to come to two rather different, but very complementary conclusions regarding their humans.

Firstly, Gavin wanted to be used, left full and sloppy by his three lovers. He wanted to be used almost like an object for their satisfaction while he had to earn his own release. The idea of being filled over and over again, passed from one to the other and then being left until they were ready to go again left Gavin gasping. The few times Nines or Connor had muttered filthy words in his ear, alluding to leaving him plugged, stomach tight with how full he was and ready to be used again when one of them wanted had Gavin trembling under their touch.

Secondly, Hank loved fucking a well-used hole. There was no denying that he was most satisfied when he could admire the way cum dripped from one of his lovers, already loose and gaping form a good fuck before he pulled them onto his cock. Connor had been tempted to get an upgrade for self-lubrication at first, thinking that’s what Hank loved so much. He was glad that Nines had talked him out of it and with a little further exploration they were certain that Hank preferred the fact it was one of his lovers’ cum rather than lubricant that slicked his way.

Thirdly, and this wasn’t much of a conclusion, they determined that both Connor and Nines would find a huge amount of satisfaction in fulfilling these dreams. They simply needed to find the time to make it happen. The fact that Hank was called away from their shared bed was a shame but gave Connor the additional delight of being able to tease him with pictures of what they were up to.

It all started innocently enough. Saccharine sweet in their domesticity, or would have been if Nines’ defiant stare as Connor took a photo hadn’t been so full of brazen lust. It made Connor shiver, adoring the hunger that coursed through him in anticipation for the day.

Finally, Gavin got out of bed. They puttered around the house for a little while, took Sumo for a brief walk while Nines stayed behind. The closer they got to returning home, the more Connor had to hold back, all but vibrating in anticipation. He was cast a few curious glances by Gavin but thankfully he wasn’t questioned. At long last they were home, Sumo charged ahead as he made a beeline for his water bowl and Nines pulled Gavin close for a welcome home kiss.

The kiss turned into something more as Connor joined in, his chest pressed to Gavin’s back as he started to tug the layers of clothes off his shoulders. By the time they made it to the bedroom, Gavin was down to his unbuttoned trousers and a single sock while the other two were still dressed.

“We’re going to wreck you,” Nines promised against his lips.

Together, Nines and Connor pulled the rest of Gavin’s clothes off and settled him on the bed. Nines’ hand traced random paths across his chest and stomach while Connor lavished kisses first on his shoulder then his neck until Gavin was trembling between them.

The first press of slick fingers against Gavin had him gasping and he reached for Connor, pulled him in for a kiss to ground himself.

“We’re going to leave you stuffed full, you’re going to be leaking with a cute little belly by the time Hank comes home.”

“Yes please,” Gavin moaned and rolled his hips down onto the finger pressing into him.

They took their time, stretched him on fingers while sucking bruises across his skin. By the time Nines rolled Gavin onto his side he was already a moaning mess. He didn’t expect Connor to reach to the bedside table with a sweet smile and could only whine when a cock ring was wrapped not only around the base of his cock but also around his balls.

“Please,” he begged but Connor kissed him silent.

“When you’ve been good enough, we’ll let you come then,” Nines nipped at his ear between words.

They didn’t draw things out, Nines fucked him almost perfunctorily and kissed the back of Gavin’s neck as he pulled out. Immediately, Connor was rolling Gavin onto his front and urging his hips up so he could fuck into his sloppy hole. Under him, Gavin moaned and rocked back, desperate to be filled. He cried out when Connor finally came, disappointed he hadn’t been awarded his release.

“Don’t worry kitten,” Nines purred in his ear, “you’ll be allowed to come today.”

Face still pressed into the bed, Gavin gasped harshly at the feel of a thick plug pressing into him. It pushed past his rim, the stretch only slightly more than Connor’s cock. Despite himself, he rolled his hips, desperate for more. Two sets of hands stroked over him, soothed his panting whines.

“You’re doing so well, so perfect for us.”

Gavin couldn’t tell who was murmuring in his ear but the praise helped ease his desperation a little. He’d been good, he’ll get his reward.

 

                At the precinct, Hank’s phone buzzed again. He surreptitiously glanced around to make sure nobody could see his screen before opening up the message from Connor. Part of him grumbled at being proven right, the message was absolutely not suitable for the working environment. But that was a small part of him, the rest was speechless and wide eyed, dick stirring in interest. Nines had Gavin pulled into a lewd kiss, hand gripped his chin to guide his head. As Hank knew his lovers pretty well, he could easily tell that Gavin’s flush was from being freshly fucked, kept on edge and maybe not even allowed to come just yet. A second picture flashed up and Hank’s suspicions were proven right. It was Nines, kneeling between Gavin’s spread legs, staring at him hungrily. It was also impossible to miss the black cock ring.

Back in their bed, Nines loomed over Gavin and watched as his hole opened up around the plug as he gently pulled at it. His hole was puffy already, shiny with slick and when the plug finally popped out, a little bit of cum trickled out with it.

“So messy,” Nines chided and used a thumb to swipe the mess up and push it back in. He didn’t waste time, lined up his cock and ignored the way Gavin whined and writhed as he was spread open once again.

“Please,” Gavin begged, his hands flitted to his cock but Connor caught him in time, pulled his arms above his head and held them there.

He watched Nines take his pleasure from Gavin, delighted in the way Gavin’s heels dug into the bed in order to press up into each thrust. His flush had spread down to his chest, each breath a little wheezy as it was all but punched out of him. Connor was hard pressed to not give in to his wordless pleas and take the ring off him for a moment’s relief.

Instead, he waited for Nines to finish before taking his place. Gavin’s hole was soft and loose already, stretched from the plug and their cocks. He grumbled a little, pulled him down by his hips and encouraged him to tighten up. All it resulted in was Gavin’s lips falling open in a lewd moan. For good measure, Connor took a short video of the plug being pushed back into Gavin’s body and sent it to Hank.

They let Gavin doze after that. In his sleep, one of Gavin’s hands curled over his stomach which was already a little tight. Neither Connor nor Nines thought to mention that they’d made some alterations, topped up their reserves so each time they fucked Gavin, they’d fill him up more than expected.

Late in the afternoon, Gavin woke up. His cock ached against the constraints of the ring while his hole felt tender. He whined in the back of his throat when Connor nipped and kissed across his shoulders, hand already teasing the plug. Despite his seeming reluctance, Gavin turned onto his side and curled a leg up as Connor fucked him with the toy. He felt bloated with their seed, stomach slightly tight yet he craved more. When Connor finally hooked an arm under his knee and pulled the plug out, Gavin’s eyes fluttered shut. His hole ached a little with the sudden stretch of a cock, the rocking motion made him hiss through his teeth but each thrust felt too good, aching in the best of ways.

There wasn’t a lot of teasing, Connor fucked him with intent and Gavin let him. They were in charge, would make sure he could come when they were ready for it. Placidly, Gavin let Connor roll him onto his front as he came, rubbed Gavin’s stomach to ease the cramps at being so full. There was no respite though, Nines was there and pushing into his sloppy hole almost as soon as Connor had pulled out.

He wasn’t as gentle with Gavin, wrapped an arm around his chest and pulled him up onto his knees as he fucked him. One hand curled protectively over the less than subtle swell of Gavin’s stomach. Opposite them, Connor settled by the head of the bed with a satisfied smile.

Watching Nines pull Gavin tight against him, he contemplated sending another teasing picture to Hank. The perfect opportunity arose when Nines sank his teeth into the bottom of Gavin’s neck on a particularly hard thrust up. He kept his eyes on Connor while Gavin’s head tipped back with a moan, his cock leaking precum despite the ring. Without a thought, Connor sent the image to Hank.

_Sod the case, lead was a bust. I’m coming home._

That was the reply and Connor looked at the picture again. Nines’ eyes shone with possessive hunger, his arm around Gavin’s chest held him up while his other hand did nothing to hide the bulge. Even better was the contrast of the black ring against Gavin’s flushed skin. Connor really couldn’t blame Hank deciding to come home in that moment.

Finally, Nines shuddered and pressed deeper into Gavin with a groan. His arms loosened and Gavin pitched forward with a moan, muscles quivering with desire. There was a surprising lack of fanfare when Nines pushed the plug back in and helped ease him onto his side.

“Please,” Gavin gasped, his hand reached for his cock only to be gently gripped in firm hands and moved away.

“Soon, we promise,” Nines whispered and kissed him.

Not fifteen minutes later, Hank was crashing through the front door. He was flushed and the kiss Connor gave him in greeting turned filthy and controlling within moment.

“You utter tease,” he grumbled even as Connor’s fingers flitted over his shirt, stripping him as they stumbled towards the bedroom.

“We’ve got a surprise for you,” Connor murmured and opened the bedroom door.

In the middle of the bed, Gavin was kneeling, his hands behind his back. Nines loomed behind him, hands caressing over his back and arms.

“Hank, please,” Gavin gasped as his cock strained against the ring.

“He’s been so good, look at how well he took us.” Nines’ hand lightly caressed over Gavin’s stomach which was hard to not notice. Where it usually was flat with hints of muscle, it bulged out a little, in the cutest bump that Hank wanted to run his hands over.

“You got thoroughly fucked, didn’t you?” he cooed as he climbed onto the bed.

Behind Hank, Connor urged him to lie back on the bed and let Gavin take what he needed. It wasn’t difficult to convince him and Gavin scrambled to straddle Hank’s hips. A steadying hand on his back stilled him and Connor pulled the plug out. Immediately, a trickle of cum dribbled out and onto Hank’s cock who groaned in appreciation.

“You’re so full, aren’t you? Sloppy and loose. Show me how much you want more.”

It was enough encouragement for Gavin to push back onto Hank’s cock, his head thrown back with a whine as he was stretched wider than the plug had been. Finally, he was settled on Hank’s hips, cock tight in him. While Hank may not have been the largest out of them, he was definitely the thickest and Gavin revelled in the way he pushed him to his limits.

“You going to show me how good you are? Going to let me fuck you full?” Hank’s voice was low as he ran his hands over Gavin’s stomach. “You’re such a slut, can’t get enough cock, can you? Need to be filled until you’re swollen with come. Hoping it will take? You want us to breed you? Is that it?”

Above him Gavin keened as he rocked on his cock. Hank’s hand drifted to his throat and loosely grabbed it.

“Fuck yourself on me, you’ll have to earn being filled up.”

Gavin gasped out pleas, one hand scrabbled against Hank’s arm while the other ran over his own stomach, pushing down on it a little. He almost didn’t notice Nines brush up against his back and reach around to pull the cock rings off at the same time Hank grunted and ground his hips up, his cock twitching in Gavin and pushing him over the edge.

If it weren’t for Nines’ arms around him, Gavin would have tipped forward, unable to keep himself upright as his cock spurted a meagre strip of cum. He wheezed sharply as his cock stayed dark red and stiff.

“Oh dear,” Connor sounded anything but sorry, “I think our insatiable slut needs more.”

With a put upon sigh, Connor pushed away from the doorframe he’d been leaning against as he sipped thirium straight from the bag. He helped Nines ease Gavin forward onto Hank’s chest and smiled wickedly as they watched cum smear down Gavin’s thighs. The sound of wet kisses filled the room as Hank pulled Gavin’s mouth to his and he chuckled when Gavin froze above him, a whine caught in his throat.

“You taste just like we wanted you to,” Connor purred and dipped back in. He’d pushed the bag of thirium at Nines, content to let him drink it while he set about cleaning Gavin up.

His tongue flicked over Gavin’s hole, teasing the puffy rim as he licked deeper. It was distracting enough that Gavin pulled away from Hank’s kisses and buried his head in the crook of his neck instead eyes squeezed shut. Mindlessly, he mouthed against Hank’s chest, small snuffles and moans smothered into his skin.

Hank’s arms wrapped around his shoulder as he kissed the top of Gavin’s head.

“You’re so good for us, aren’t you, Kitten?”

Gavin whined and pushed his hips back against Connor, desperate for his tongue to go deeper. To the side, Nines sipped on the thirium with a small smirk. He watched Gavin’s struggle to flex his hips and grind down against Hank’s stomach while keeping Connor’s tongue against his hole.

“So messy,” he chided when Connor pulled away, the lower half of his face shiny and covered in a light blue sheen. There was no reason to resist pulling him in for a kiss, licking over the mess that Connor’s own tongue couldn’t reach.

A deep chuckle pulled their attention and they were met with two sets of eyes fixed on them. Hank was smiling contentedly, relishing in the show while Gavin’s gaze was filled with hunger and desperation.

“Such a needy whore,” Nines smiled at him and settled on the bed next to them.

Connor grinned as he watched the remaining little trickle of come dribble from Gavin’s hole. Rather than lick it up, he pushed two fingers in without meeting any resistance and curled his fingers. It had the rather pleasant effect of making Gavin whimper as the fingers passed over his prostate while it also helped scoop the last bit of cum closer to his rim.

A groan left his lips as Connor finally deigned to lick over the mess, his fingers spread his hole and he worked his tongue in, flicking over his taut rim once again. It wasn’t enough though, even as Hank’s arms held him in place, Gavin needed more. His thighs trembled with pent up need, muscles quivered against his will, giving a jolt each time Connor pressed down just right. As though reading his mind, Nines snuck a hand between their bodies and wrapped a firm hand around his cock. It only took a few strokes along with Connor’s tongue and fingers pressing into him and Gavin shuddered, his cock twitching in Nines’ grasp as he spilled all over Hank’s belly.

Three sets of hands helped ease him onto his side on the bed, warmth surrounded him from all sides. Gavin didn’t resists, floating on a high even as he felt a bit empty, almost hollow. There were whispers around him, hands stroked through his hair and down his chest while a warm, wet towel cleaned him up a little.

“So good for us,” someone murmured in his ear. “We’re so proud of you.”

Slowly, Gavin blinked his eyes open, relished the way Connor’s arms were wrapped around him from behind. Hank’s bulk was in front of him their fingers were interlinked while Hank’s other hand was buried in Nines’ hair as they kissed lazily.

Gavin sighed happily and felt Connor’s arms tighten around him.

“You okay?” the words tickled against his ear.

“Yeah,” he paused and watched Nines smile down at Hank between kisses. “Perfect.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> This was promised so long ago, I'm sorry it took such a long time to write. Once my second novel is published (Sunday) I'll be back to filling a couple of prompts that have been sitting around for too long. If you've got more prompts then head over to tumblr @connorssock where anon is always on should you feel shy.


End file.
